Jude's Life
by SpookyShota
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots centering around Jude Connor. I appreciate all comments, critiques, requests, etc
1. ConnerxJude blowjob

"Hey Connor, Jude is upstairs in his room right now. Remember, the door stays open at all times."  
"Okay, thanks Lena."

Ever since Jude and Connor had came out to Jude's parents they had been constantly watching them to make sure they didn't fool around. Connor was starting to regret coming out. Not because of any homophobia or hostilities, but because he never got any alone time with Jude now. The most they had done together is light make out sessions because anything more would be too risky.

Connor walked up the stairs to Jude's room and opened the door, but nobody was in there. Just then, he heard a sound coming from the bathroom nearby. At first he couldn't make it out and almost mistook it for a cat's purring, but as he stepped closer he recognized it. It was Jude's voice, he was moaning. Connor put his ear to the bathroom door. He could also make out a wet smacking sound.

Connor smiled mischievously. Jude was in there wanking off, no doubt about that. Connor and Jude had talked about masturbating together in the past, but had never done it because it had always been deemed too risky. Connor's 7 inch dick, unusually large for someone his age, hardened in his shorts. He realized this was his chance to finally get some alone time with Jude. Connor put his hand on the doorknob and turned, pushing the door in and stepping inside the bathroom. Jude had his back turned to the door and panicked at the sound of it opening, quickly turning around and shrieking. His hands covered his modest 4.5 inch penis, slick with lotion.

Connor closed the door and smirked.

"Hey Jude.", Connor said casually.

"Connor! What are doing in here?"  
"I heard moans coming from inside and decided to join in."

Connor let his eyes drift down to Jude's crotch, which wasn't hidden very well behind Jude's small hands. He had a tuft of pubic hair just starting to grow above his penis, and smooth little orbs that had just dropped. Jude's shaft was pretty much the only thing covered behind his hands, but Connor could tell it wasn't very large.

"So that's what you've been hiding from me all this time."

Jude blushed in response.

"We can't do this now. My parents are home. We've talked about this."

Connor smiled and put on his charm.

"C'mon baby, you know your parents always come up to check on us like 30 minutes after I get here. We have plenty of time. And I know you've been wanting to take things further."

Jude thought about what Connor said. It was true, Jude had wanted to jump Connor's bones for a while. And thinking back, his parents always did give them a few minutes before coming up to check on them. But if they got caught…

Connor stepped forward while Jude contemplated things. He knew Jude just need a little push to get going. He reached his hands out to take ahold of Jude's and pry them apart. Jude bit his lip and resisted somewhat at first, but didn't offer any real protest as Connor moved his hands away and look a look at his crotch.

"Cute.", Connor said with a satisfied grin on his face. Jude had never let anyone see him naked before, and his cheeks were tinted red with embarrassment.

Connor took his right hand and suddenly reached out to grab Jude's wet little shaft. Jude let out a surprised whimper and knew at that moment he wouldn't be able to resist succumbing to Connor's advances. Connor stared Jude in the eyes as he stroked his hand back and forth, making Jude purr in pleasure.

Jude could feel himself coming closer to orgasm, and Connor noticed. Just before the stroke that would have sent Jude over the edge and made him spray his load, Connor stopped. He probably wasn't going to have Jude all to himself again anytime soon, and he wanted to make the most of it. Jude let out a small cry of protest.

Connor just smiled.

"Don't worry, if you're a good boy maybe I'll let you cum before we finish here."

Jude loved it when Connor got dominant like that and nodded his head.

Connor put his hand on Jude's hair and firmly pushed down. Jude let his knees buckle and dropped down so that he was at eye level with Connor's crotch. Connor reached into his loose fitting basketball shorts and pulled out his hard, uncut, 7 inch dick, leaking with precum.

Jude breathed in and swallowed nervously, his eyes transfixed on the massive package in front of him. Connor had always joked about his size whenever they talked about sex, but Jude usually rolled his eyes and thought he was exaggerating and just being Connor. Apparently not. Jude wasn't even sure if he could fit that thing into his mouth...

Connor smiled smugly at the surprised look on Jude's face.

"You like what you see?"

Jude bit his lip, but before he had a chance to respond Connor grabbed the back of Jude's head and pushed it forward into his crotch. Jude let out a surprised moan as Connor rubbed his cock all over his face, getting precum on his nose and making Jude take in his intoxicating scent, an even mix of sweat and musk.

Jude licked at Connor's balls, his little tongue darting all around Connor's sack and eventually working its way up to the base of his thick, throbbing cock. Connor moaned deeply with pleasure as Jude took long, wet licks up the underside of his dick. Jude eventually reached Connor's exposed head, licking all over it and Connor's retracted foreskin. Connor's moans got louder, but the two of them were too caught up in the act to think about anyone hearing.

Connor took control and sat his head on Jude's tongue and pushed forward, entering his mouth. Jude struggled to open wide enough to take the thick shaft in. Precum dripped onto his tongue and Jude swallowed the thin, salty liquid. Connor pushed farther into Jude's mouth, but could get only 4 or so inches in before Jude started gagging. Connor withdrew immediately.

"You okay Jude?"  
"Yeah, just give me a minute. You're really big."

Connor smiled at the compliment, letting it inflate his teenage pride.

Jude put his small, soft, delicate hands on the base of Connor's shaft as he put his mouth over the head again. This time he took it slower, and gently stroked as he swiped his tongue over Connor's length.

Jude was encouraged by Connor's moans, and wanted to try something he saw in a video once.

He took his tongue and placed it on the tip of Conner's head, then used his hands to roll the foreskin onto the head, and shoved his tongue underneath it. Connor's moans increased in volume as Jude swirled his tongue under the flap of skin, all the while swallowing the savory precum that dripped out.

Pleasure spread through Connor's entire body, and he began pumping his hips and pushing on the back of Jude's head. Jude released Connor's foreskin, letting it fall back, and moved his hands to Connor's shaft and began pumping. He opened his mouth wide and passively let Connor facefuck him, his penis gliding over Jude's massaging tongue over and over again.

Jude was careful not to push too far in, but would occasionally forget and make Jude gag on his cock as it hit the back of his throat. But this didn't make Connor slow down, and he kept pumping in and out, just petting Jude's hair whenever he thrusted too far to apologize.

Jude's jaw was getting sore from the relentless barrage of Connor's length pumping in and out, but he loved hearing Connor moan and enjoyed pleasuring his boyfriend so he persevered and continued to suck and lick and swallow enthusiastically.

Connor could feel himself coming closer to cumming, and looked Jude in the eyes as if to get permission. Jude just nodded slightly, and the two boys maintained eye contact as Connor sped up his thrusts and became more careless, penetrating deep into Jude's throat. Jude gagged, but continued to look Connor in the eyes and lick along Connor's thick shaft as it glided over his tongue, wanting to give his boyfriend as much pleasure as possible.

Just as Jude was beginning to run out of air, Connor reached orgasm and ecstasy spread throughout his body, making him thrust all the way into Jude's throat, his balls hitting Jude's chin and Jude's nose being pushed into Connor's bush.

The first load of cum shot out of Connor's cock as it was stuffed deep into Jude, hitting the back of his throat. The second occurred as Connor was pulling out, and sprayed all over Jude's tongue. Jude loved the taste, thick and salty and musky, just like Connor's scent wafting through his nose. Jude swirled it around his tongue and let it sit in his mouth. The third shot, barely less in volume than the previous two, came just as Connor's dick exited Jude's mouth, half of it falling onto Jude's tongue with the rest of his cum and the other half making a path up Jude's face between his eyes. Then came two spinal spurts of cum and several drips, all of which Jude made an effort to catch in his mouth. Although he considered allowing them to fall over his face, he decided he wanted to taste as much of the sweet liquid as he could.

They never broke eye contact all throughout, and Connor watched as Jude swirled his cum around his tongue for the last time and then swallowed the huge mouthful in one big gulp.

Connor stood there and basked in pleasure from the orgasm for several minutes as Jude licked his cock clean, never bothering to wipe the cum from his own face.

Finally Jude stood up, and Connor immediately wrapped his arms around him in a hug and met him with a kiss, shoving his tongue inside the smaller boys mouth. Connor could taste traces of his own cum mixed with Jude's sweet saliva, which he swallowed and exchanged with his own gladly. They made out passionately while Connor moved his hands all over Jude's body under his shirt.

Connor looked down to Jude's penis, which had leaked a pool of precum onto the floor and been neglected throughout the blowjob.

"You've definitely been a good boy. Now let's get you taken care of." Connor said with a smirk.


	2. Jesus and Jude, Alpha and Omega

I woke up from my sleep in a cold sweat. Fuck. This couldn't be happening now, not while Jesus was still here.

Ever since I had found out I was an omega and began to go into monthly heats, Jesus had to temporarily get out of the house. Alphas can't be around omegas in heat, they can't control themselves.

For the past 3 months, every time I went into heat Jesus rented a hotel room and returned 3 days later when the heat was over.

I was off schedule. I wasn't supposed to get my heat for at least one more week.

And yet, here I was in my bed drenched in sweat with a hard on dripping a pool of precum on my sheets and desperately wanting my ass to have something shoved inside it. I looked over at Jesus's bed to see if he was awake, but he wasn't there.

He was here last evening when I went to bed. Maybe he had smelled me going into heat and left sometime in the night…

Regardless, I was horny, and needed to cum. Now.

I got up to head to the bathroom, but suddenly Jesus came in in a rush, throwing open the door and almost hitting me. He had a suitcase in his hands, probably planning on packing some clothes before leaving. But then he saw he me standing there and stopped and started staring.

Being an alpha with ADHD, Jesus didn't have too much self control even when at his best. But with a shirtless Omega in heat standing in front of him…

Jesus just kept staring at me. I could see a tent start to form in his tents and I got worried. Both that we would jump at me at any second now and tear off my clothes, and that I would go along with it and beg for him to fuck me. Whenever I went into heat, it was like my prostate expanded in my ass and became 3 times more sensitive, demanding something be slammed up against it for relief. It was all I could think about, and with Jesus's musky scent now wafting into my nose, I had to struggle not to turn around and pull down my undies and bend over and yell for him to shove his dick inside me.

But I was strong, and I resisted my urges. The problem was, I just wasn't sure Jesus could do the same.

I took a step back and spoke up.

"Hey, Jesus. You okay?"

He just continued staring, his eyes drifting all over my body without a response. I swallowed nervously.

"Just turn around and walk out, okay? I know it's hard, but we can't do this. You're my foster brother and you're like five years older than me and I'm dating Conno-"

Suddenly he let out a low growl under his breath and took a single step forward. Despite the low light I made out his tongue licking his lips.

I took a step back again and my legs hit my bed.

I looked around the room to try and spot a way around him, but I was trapped. If I tried to run around him to get to the door he would tackle me. I didn't want to make any sudden movements and make him go off. But I got the idea of him tackling me and stripping off my clothes and forcing himself inside me in my head and thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad and…

No. No, I had to be the mature one here.

I was about to speak up again, but Jesus dropped his suitcase and took another step forward. And another. And another. And now he was just a few feet away and his scent became even stronger. My mind was screaming at me to turn around and let him have his way with me and knot me and fill me with cum and it took every ounce of willpower I had to resist.

But it didn't matter, because I wouldn't be able to get past him. And I really doubted I would be able to hold out for much longer than for a few seconds myself.

He rushed towards me and I jumped back onto the bed to try to kick him away, but it was no use. He grabbed my legs and jumped on top of me, pinning them to my chest. I opened my mouth to yell, but his hand found its way to my butt and yanked my pajama pants up, his fingers grazing between my cheeks, and I let out a high pitched whimper instead. Just that little touch felt so good…

He pulled my pants up and over my feet and tossed them away, leaving me completely exposed to him. He grabbed my legs and pushed them further apart, and shoved his face into my ass to take in the smell and the taste of my soft, supple behind, completely hairless and just waiting for him to come inside.

I couldn't resist any longer, and moaned loudly as he licked all over me. Alpha saliva acts as an aphrodisiac to omegas, and waves of pleasure and yearning rolled over me as his tongue was pushed inside me. I lost all semblance of rational thought and just wanted him to breed my ass as hard as he could.

Alphas leak a stream of precum constantly, which had soaked the front of Jesus's pants. His knot was already beginning to form, and with a sense of urgency he reached into his pants and pulled out his slick, rock hard, 8 inch cock. He set the head right on my entrance, causing us both to moan loudly. His precum leaked from his head, mixing with his spit, and trickling down into me. I barely had any time to react before he shoved it in, his exposed head penetrating the ring of muscles first with a loud pop, followed by his foreskin resting at the base of his head, and then finally the entire length of his shaft, and the fledgling knot at the end.

He knocked into my prostate as soon as he entered, causing me to spasm in pleasure. I wanted more. He obliged happily, and exited me before slamming into me again and again. He leaned over me to get in position better and pinned down my shoulders with his hands.

He had absolutely no control over his actions now, and sunk deep inside me ferociously until his balls slapped against my ass.

He thrusted into and out of me as I yelled for more for what felt like hours, but couldn't have been more than 20 minutes.

All the while his alpha precum leaked out, filling me up and spilling all over the bed every time he exited me.

His knot grew with every thrust, until it was finally bigger then his head, and caused a loud pop every time it went inside me.

He could feel his orgasm coming, and thrusted inside me one last time. His knot pulsated and grew bigger, locking us together, as his cum traveled through his shaft and into my ass.

Alphas produce a massive amount of the sticky white goodness, and don't stop ejaculating for a solid minute straight.

I laid there as I felt it shoot into me and slosh around inside me. The entire lower half of my body radiated with pleasure from the pounding I had received and the cum coming into contact with my insides. The pressure the growing amount of liquid was putting on me was enormous, which only served to enhance my pleasure.

Only when his cum filled my ass to the brim and came into contact with his knot did he finally stop producing it.

The look on his face was one of pure satisfaction, but I was still yearning to shoot my load.

He grabbed the base of my 4 inch shaft, and brought his mouth down to my head. He let out a single wet lick along my shaft and up to the underside of my head, which with the pressure my prostate was receiving, was enough to send me over the edge.

Every bit of my body, from my head to my crotch to my toes, was basked in an intense ecstasy. I could feel the load I'd been yearning to let out all night travel from my prostate, to my balls, into my shaft, and finally up and into the air.

Omega cum was sweeter and more delicious the hornier and more satisfied the omega was, and mine tasted like pure syrup. Jesus caught all three spurts in his mouth, and licked the rest up like a lollipop as a treat to congratulate himself for a job well done.

He collapsed on top of me, wrapping his arms around me. Neither of us said a thing, and none of the worries and objections I had 30 minutes ago resurfaced for a single moment.

His knot finally deflated after several minutes of him resting on me, and his softening penis slowly slid out of me, releasing a torrent of cum behind it. I put my legs down and cuddled up inside Jesus's arms as his cum spilled out of my ass and soaked my behind.

We fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
